myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
The biggie. This page also covers issues not strictly under the purview of religion, but who cares. See also morality. The Bible * http://www.evilbible.com/ Evil Bible. Highlighting atrocities in what is supposedly the best book. * http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/ Skeptic's Annotated Bible. The Bible and other Abrahamic holy books, combed for contradictions, inaccuracies, immoral acts, and so on. These are compiled into handy lists for throwing at theists. * http://sciencebasedlife.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/biblecontradictions-reasonproject.png (LARGE IMAGE) The Reason Project. A massive and rather pretty poster highlighting Biblical contradictions, with verses referenced. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSS-88ShJfo (VIDEO) QualiaSoup. The second part of his series on morality, which examines atrocities in the Bible. * http://www.positiveatheism.org/crt/whichcom.htm Cliff Walker and Jyoti Shankar. Listing different versions of the famed Ten Commandments which are so often put up in classrooms. * http://i.imgur.com/N2mN60Q.png Noah's Ark versus the Titanic. The Ark could never have fit in all those animals. (Please note that the Titanic was 104 feet tall without her funnels and only reached 175 feet with them.) * http://cs.anu.edu.au/people/bdm/dilugim/moby.html Brendan McKay. A reduction to absurdity of claims of numerology and the like, originally intended to disprove Michael Drosnin's prediction of the assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, described in his book The Bible Code. This is done through a program that found prophecies of many famous assassinations in the book Moby Dick, showing the patterns are not unique. Other religions * Islam: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/shared/spl/hi/pop_ups/05/europe_muslim_veils/html/1.stm The BBC. A small graphic about the different Muslim veils. * Pastafarianism: ** http://www.venganza.org/ The Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. The official website of the parody religion. ** http://www.wordforge.net/images/smilies/flyingspaghetti.gif Pixel art icon of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. * Comparisons: ** https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/946634_655364384479910_1953789497_n.jpg (IMAGE) Facebook. Poor-quality image summarising creation myths from different religions, and then showing how the creation of the world as we know from science is more evidenced. ** http://www.atheistcartoons.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/thegoldenrule.jpg (IMAGE) atheistcartoons.com. A comic showing the Golden Rule's many incarnations in religions across the globe, including ones older than Christianity. ** http://imgur.com/a/knILO (LARGE IMAGES) "Dehydrationstation". The Organised Collection of Irrational Nonsense, including a lot of religious beliefs. Reasons for religion No, this isn't Christian apologetics. * http://www.huffingtonpost.com/valerie-tarico/christian-belief-through_b_216364.html Dr Valerie Tarico. A psychologist's take on spiritual feelings and the conversion process in evangelical Christianity, explaining how things like intense joy are not unique to that situation. Part of a series. * http://www.skeptic.org.uk/magazine/onlinearticles/articlelist/705-uncontestedword Richard Firth-Godbehere. Writing at The Skeptic Online, a historian contemplates the "uncontested word" value of religious texts, which is part of what makes them so believed. * http://new.exchristian.net/2013/04/the-practice.html Carl S.. An article on ExChristian.Net which uses the analogy of an actor becoming his character to explain how people think they talk with gods. * http://www.patheos.com/blogs/daylightatheism/essays/is-the-christian-relationship-with-god-healthy/ Adam Lee of Daylight Atheism. An essay showing the extremely abusive nautre of God in the typical relationship with an Evangelical Christian. It also explains Stockholm Syndrome and why that means people stick with the religion even though it's so bad. Religious events * http://www.skeptic.org.uk/news/2012/2884 Alex Gabriel. On The Skeptic, an Oxford atheist blogs about a week at Soul Survivor, what it felt like, how he came close to cracking, what was said, etc.. The account is fair and includes quotations. * http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/magazine-21319945 The BBC. A description of an atheist church meeting, which, while not religious, fits better in this section than in others. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbnJWlFjSFk (VIDEO) Blimeycow. A comedic piece about searching for spiritual highs. Prayer * http://godisimaginary.com/ God is Imaginary. A website with 50 simple proofs (for a certain value of "proof") showing that God isn't real. It begins with the failure for prayers to be answered -- see here, which contains crosslinks too. * http://www.medicineonline.com/news/12/3953/Study-fails-to-show-healing-power-of-prayer.html Medicine Online. An article about a (flawed) study which failed to find healing benefits of being prayed for. * http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/health/3193902.stm The BBC. Similar to above. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZeWPScnolo (VIDEO) Tim Minchin. "Thank You God", a song about the problems with a supposed miracle as an answer to a prayer.